


Coffee Run

by savaged



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Canada, Car Ride, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mint-cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he turned up the air conditioner and hoped for Zedd to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Run

"Oh, _God_."

Joel speeds up again and the traffic lights begin to get pissed off at the rude ignorance of the driver.

"Do you want to kill us both!?" Anton laces his hands giving little taps on his wrist with a thumb, swaying back and forth trying to catch glimpses from empty streets and orange lights, reflected on the grey steamy pavement of some place called Jane and Finch. He remembers himself to stay calm -though he obviously can't,- because tonight he is, theoretically, in good hands. At least his manager said so. He insisted in getting both the biggest electronic music producer and billionaire to drive him around Toronto but now that they got lost in the uptown of the city, Anton hadn't a hint of where were they going to end up or what were they doing, until he decided he had enough of it to ask. "How much until we get there?"

Joel knuckles' are down on the handle as he naturally pushes the pedal to the floor, getting comfortable around his own streets; he's wearing the black and red cap with a simple T-shirt he grabbed from a corner of his studio. He smells like cigarettes and expensive perfume of some kind, though, he isn't sure where _that_ 's coming from. "Until we get where?"

"Y'know. There. The place."

"Thank Lord, I though you were talking about here" he raised his eyebrows in annoyance, then chuckled out loud. "I don't know. A ride's a ride. Who the fuck knows where we're gonna end?"

Anton wriggled in silence and took his iPhone out to check the messages, the silence mode had been on. Even though any distraction would be welcomed, interrupting the deadmau5 while giving a speech would be the last of the things he wanted to do and further, by some strange reason, Sonny Moore had spent the entire evening sending smiley faces and such. That guy was a creep. He shooed that thought away and locked the device, keeping it safe in the pocket of his light blue jeans as the outside lights hit on his heavy eyelids. He sighed, leaning his back on the comfortable, cushy, reclinable seat. After a long day of hanging out around producers and rearranging all stages of the upcoming show, Zedd couldn't wait to hit the bed, and lost in the threads of his consciousness, a hand pulled him out of dozing when Joel poked him near the groin. Anton gasped and blushed, straightening quickly.

"Do you want to go to my house? You're tired. No one's calling" he fidgeted with Zedd's pocket again.

Sure as fuck the man wasn't gonna show him Downtown as promised, much less go for that coffee he talked about when he called, and he couldn't find a place to hang out that wasn't a club or a convenience store nearby. Joel repealed the idea. He wasn't up to working on a Saturday's night (the only one he was free, finally), so he turned up the air conditioner and hoped for Zedd to agree. Specifically, he prayed Zedd would agree, he wouldn't like to be charged for rape... Again. Like, c'mon, the guy had this foreign, exotic halo with himself and the cutest face Joel had seen around in months. Also, he made music and smelled clean and good. Electronic music. Perfect. He swore he could hear Melleefresh's voice in his ear right now, purring all the nasty things he'd love to do to him.

"So, what d'you say? Wanna hang out the rest of the night?"

"Actually, Joel... I don't know. I- FUCK-"

Joel pushed the breaks to the floor in a red light in time for a yellow little dog crossing through the crosswalk. The skinny guy snapped "you fuck? So what? We all fuck. We all like to, that's not new."

Anton giggled and a hint of pink spread across his cheeks. The white shimmering lights of the car's pannel glowed in his dark green eyes. Joel, unsure, ran a hand through the brown stubble of the youngster, feeling the square, sexy jaw with his fingertips. Fuck. He should shave it if he didn't want to get involved in things like these... Fuck the coffee. He was taking the kid home with him.

"Do you mind?"

"I mean... I... I'm really tired, I guess I wouldn't mind." Anton would've killed for an opportunity like this. Musical god Joel, hanging out in his apartment, together. He imagined all the synthesizers. All the hardware and wires. He decided it was time to open his eyes and pay attention to that night's lesson.

-o-

Joel's penthouse had the most fucked up view Zedd had stared at. From the floor-to-ceiling windows, Toronto's skyscrapers could be seen with their tiny lights and they all reflected in the living room's floor; the only lamp turned on drew up a warm orange glow across the light wooden floor and stars were splattered into the black sky. A golden and silver shinning mau5head, paper sheets tossed around, a fat white and black cat snoozing in its spot and silence; so much silence. The walls were made for that, Joel said, and even his neighbors were mad when silence reached their ears. "Ugh, they're all little whiney bitches. They know I make music, so what if sometimes I snap some loud sounds? Not like I can't hear their daughter fuck against the wall, and I don't complain about that."

The man threw the car keys upon the small kitchen's counter and grabbed an apple from the glass plate exposed on the table. Anton curiously inspected the place, he spotted a squared corner filled with MIDI controllers and keyboards; the quantity of wires made a good carpet to step on but he decided to remain some few steps away. It was a whole fucking temple. Thinking how the producer spent his days here, creating chords, throwing stuff together to make it sound the way they did... Ah, he slid a finger through one of the computers in there, something to brag about later. He heard a snap right next to him. Joel was nibbling on an apple.

"Wanna drink something?" his lips wet, thin and red. "I have some beers, and chips."

"Apple's okay."

Joel handed the bitten apple and, as Anton took it, he saw himself forced to bite the same spot as Joel which was pretty much like engaging both in a kiss.

The sweet juice spread in his mouth and down his throat while he chewed and swallowed under the glare of the eldest. Was he supposed to say something? "Tasty." Fuck if he was awkward.

"Yeah" Joel stepped in taking Zedd with both hands by his sides as the apple dropped violently from his hand hitting the floor; a dry sound, as their wet lips crashed open and a whimper escaped from someone's mouth.

Joel felt Zedd up under his shirt unbuttoning from the bottom to the top, rubbing carefully above the brown line of hairs under his belly button. If Anton could purr he'd done it, as long as those fingers kept teasing under the belt of his jeans, and that trail of kisses extended along his stubble.

Anton was hot. And not hot as in handsome, he was _actually_ hot. The heat his body glowed with, the warmth of his underwear, the hot places Joel nuzzled in -such as the gap between his jaw and neck, his actual neck and the hollow part between his shoulders,- and nibbled, running with his tongue inches of now naked skin he had deprived himself from. It tasted so sweet... He got rid of his cap and threw it to a side.

Zedd leaned in for it and grabbed a chunk of hair -because he looked cute, and, why the fuck not?- of Joel and brought him into a deep kiss, biting hard on the other's bottom lip and not letting go until he pushed him away to take off his black T-shirt. Shit. He was smooth, not a single hair across that _lecker_  skin. The lust from days without physical contact grew watching the man barely dressed.

"Can we... Get to the bedroom?"

"Fuck, yes" Joel took Anton by the neck of his shirt and guided him towards a small stairway and into a room with a white big squared bed of messy sheets. "D'you want me to make the bed?"

"Okay by me, dude."

"Take your clothes off. I'm getting the rubbers."

"Okay." Shit. Zedd turned his back to the man searching something in the night table as he stripped his clothes and checked his phone for a last time. Sonny had sent a last message fifteen minutes ago. It said 'he should take the mint cigarette.' What the fuck did that even mean? He left his pants folded upon a box of drawers and looked at the little stuffed Cthulhu with angry expression and tiny tentacles left alone in a corner of the bed. He thought of everything with anticipation and a smile of excitement, or rather amused of how Joel had managed to take him into his bed last night; and then Anton felt the sweet scent that was in that room mixed with smoke, how rushed his blood was, Joel's soft, strong, completely tattooed arms... He started to stroke himself as he watched the man bend over and stand again with a squared black envelope showing a round shape in the middle of it. deadmau5 peeled off his jeans and stayed in a pair of dark green boxers of a pattern of white dots and a 'CK' brand written on a side.

"Come here."

Anton obeyed and stood in front, not being able to stop touching himself, so Joel smiled a bit and took his dick out kissing Anton's lips and whispering, he got close enough to his ear for his warm breath to reach Anton.

"Get on your knees."

"Hm" the other nodded out of air and kneeled down, staring up at Joel.

Joel watched as the lips of the german opened to take his length, taking a deep breath before surrounding his dick fearfully like a creature interacting with a toy for the first time. The soft flesh of his cheeks received him warm and wet; Joel pushed his chin up and groaned, not finding anything to lean against so he almost stumbles and has to grab Anton's hair bringing him forwards. His dick goes deep in, and, between moaning and swearing, he mutters an apology to Anton whose gag reflex makes him cough.

Starting where he got interrupted, Zedd sticks his tongue out and runs it slowly and painfully through Joel's length, tasting it, feeling Joel twitch before him, beg for it, and there's not much more time until he's brought to his feet again and shoved onto the cushy mattress beside him. The collision is soft, he gets comfortable lying on his back and watching Joel roll the condom onto himself. He's big. Well, at least he's bigger than anyone that he has had sex with, and Anton's not that much of a sparkly gay either. Heck, he even prefers fucking the no-name girls of backstage to this. But this is not a backstage, and deadmau5 is coming right for him, and fuck, if he wants to he can forget about anyone else in the world right now. Escape to a better land. Escape into the hands surrounding him, Joel's body embracing his.

"Is it okay like this?" Anton asks, finding what he considers a better position. Joel, with a chuckle, shakes his head.

"Turn around and get on all fours, keep yourself steady. I don't want to break the bed or stuff." Anton stared at him. "What? It happens, y'know? Only if you're into deadmau5' sex."

Anton smile widely turning around, "mau5sex. Will you bring the mau5head and fuck me wearing it?"

"Does it turn you on?"

Anton laughed getting his cheeks pink, "maybe it'll work for you."

Joel goggled at the incredible sight in front of him. He grabbed a handful of Zedd's cheek and caressed it softly, approaching himself to the entrance. "I've got this in God level to get _me_ turned on. You've got nothing."

Anton lowered his head furrowing his brow, squeezed his eyes shut in pain and held his breath for some instants as the pressure grew in his back. "Ahhh..." Joel cupped his hip in a hand while pushing inside, slowly. T'was _super_ tight. Zedd let go of the air in his lungs moaning a muffled " _scheiße_..." into the pillows, and groaned.

"What d'you say?"

"Sorry" Anton pushed backwards gaining a violent thrust forwards, and spoke haltingly "won't speak again."

"What does that mean?"

"Shit" Joel thrusted again, deep in. "It means shit."

Joel couldn't help but show a smile. He felt Zedd's body trembling and shaking under him, on the bed, and imagined how weak his knees would be getting at the weight of both. He focused on Zedd's buttock -sweaty and slamming into his pelvis, perfectly round-shaped- and gave it a nice slap with his hand open watching it get scarlet, right when his dick got into the tightness once again. The kid panted sharply, shuddering, and Joel's neurons went about humming 'Clarity' all of a sudden, but he feared that Anton might get pissed off or roll away right in the middle of his orgasm. But, shit, he had the song at the tip of his tongue, and Hmm... He also had Zedd's taste in his tongue. He licked his lips slowly, delighting himself with the (was it the apple?) fruity taste. A strong hand grabbed one of his thighs when he thrusted once again, losing control of his motion.

" _Ficken_ " Anton cried and stopped. "Joel..."

Joel gasped for air when the other suddenly creeped forwards getting away, "hey, what the fuck!?"

"It hurts." Anton lied down relaxing his back on the white pillows, grabbing the blanket and tugging it from the corner. He opened himself spreading widely his legs, stroking his dick. "Come on now."

One little smile spread across Joel's face as he approached on his knees, he was starting to like this kid. "D'you want me to fuck you like this?"

Anton nodded quietly, twice. His expression, unreadable, worried the deadmau5 as he gave him a peck on the lips and grabbed the youngster legs, bringing them up in the air. He didn't need nothing to slide himself in. He was hard, and Zedd was obviously in need of it. "Aahhhh..."

"Hurts less?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Fuck it."

Zedd giggled and hissed, "yeah. Okay."

The skinny man's arms covered by tattoos got highlighted by some veins at the strength used to push the boy's legs up; moaning, panting, and softly screaming, Zedd started to roll his eyes blankly as the pace of the hand around his cock fastened. With each thrust, his chest and whole torso moved up an down, struggling to keep his head on the pillow and not eat fucking Joel's mouth. "I..."

"Say it."

"I'm coming... Fuck, Joel, make me-"

Joel grinned showing his fangs. "Good girl."

Slamming a deep, last thrust, Joel hit right into Anton's spot and the kid came all over his thighs, turning pink to red cheeks in a second as he bit his bottom lip. He was embarrassed. Joel could tell.

"Fuck..." Anton released the air in his lungs with a sharp sigh and relaxed, moving his arms to his side and staring into Joel's eyes. "Should I do something else?"

 _Good noob._ "Make me come. And stay still. I know it fucking hurts, it has to be that way" Joel didn't refrain when Zedd yelled or when the hands of the kid came into his way messing the situation, trying to stop him, begging for it. He kind of cried at some point, but Joel wasn't in this planet anymore -flying in a cloud of morphine or some good shit, not listening to anything that surrounded him in this dimension,- and closed his eyes in pure bliss as he came into Zedd.

Once he put the german's legs down slowly, he pulled out his shaft, smirking and looking down, feeling regretful. He was still smiling when he murmured "sorry" and backed off.

"Uh?" a soar voice came from the other's hurt throat. He held himself on his elbows and half-sat.

"It's just that you're sooo tight, dude."

"Oh. It's okay."

And it really was.

 

-o-

 

There's nothing he loved more than a mint scented cigarette after a good fuck. A minute passed since he found the lighter on the messy night table, and in the middle of the massive afterglow he reached for Anton's head and rubbed his hair with affection.

"Want one?" Joel offered him a cigarette and Anton spent some seconds looking at it. He finally shook his head 'yes', because, damn Sonny Moore and his freaking text messages. "Hey... Joel?"

"Hm?"

"What were you humming back there?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic... Loads coming ahead!


End file.
